


【朱白】假日，一刻(R18)

by Anonymous



Category: Guardian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【朱白】假日，一刻(R18)

电视声音调到了最低，荧幕闪烁的光影变成了投影。  
旖旎光线之中，男人涣散的瞳孔变换着色彩，目光随着镜头流转跳跃，透出一股放荡不羁的风韵，恣意慵懒的修长四肢放肆伸展，散发出男人独特的古典式，粗砺性感的气质，攝人心魄。  
“该死的”  
靠在床头观看荧幕的男人嘴里发出一声低沉咒骂，习惯性地咬起了指甲。他因某人恣意释放的荷尔蒙悸动难耐同时又妒火中烧。  
他一定要像只孔雀那样招摇吗？  
难道自己就只能生闷气？  
不，当然还有别的选择。  
他觑着眼盯着身边裸露在被单之外的蜜色肌肤，嘴角挑高，明眸中泓波流转，坏心眼地调低了空调温度。  
房间里股股凉风徐徐吹来。  
某人明显感觉到了凉意，裸露在外的肢体开始缓慢蠕动起来，纤长四肢下意识蜷缩着，整个人往旁边温热的物体靠了靠。  
始作俑者等的就是这一刻，怕冷的男人意识涣散，凭着感觉不断往他怀里钻，完全是自投罗网的无辜模样。  
脊背略带着一丝凉意的光滑肌肤触及另一边滚烫的胸膛，如鲜活的鳕鱼置入高温的煎板上，下意识挣扎两下的身体就被一双结实有力的铁臂钳入胸腔之中，豁然收紧。  
“乖，我怀里暖和。”  
如恶魔般蛊惑的诱人嗓音在对方耳畔低吟，催眠着挣扎于半梦半醒之间的无辜灵魂。躁动的身体逐渐放松了下来，敛紧的剑眉也舒展开来，似乎被打搅的睡意又可以继续下去。  
大魔王怎么可能这样轻易放过被他引诱而坠入陷阱的纯洁天使，他只是想更优雅，更从容，更精致地将其拆骨入腹。  
狭长凤眼闪烁着狡黠和戏谑的光芒，它们的主人此刻将头埋入男人的肩窝之内，动作万般小心谨慎，就像触摸的是罗浮宫里成列的古老瓷器。  
柔嫩的颈项肌肤上被啄出一个个粉红凹痕，因年轻肌肤完美的恢复力而徒劳无功。  
“怎么无法留下记号”  
对此严重不满的大魔王展露出自己的獠牙，男人肩上立刻出现了一个血红咬痕。  
“唔，唔”男人在睡梦中发出不安稳的呜咽声，似是在抗议。  
魔王得逞地笑了起来，他当然不会就此偃息旗鼓，手指灵巧地移到男人胸前两粒小巧的茱萸上，轻轻揉捏起来。  
原本安静趴伏的浅色肉粒在他玩弄下变得敏感充血，如樱桃一般色泽鲜红，姿态坚挺。  
男人的呼吸逐渐开始紊乱，淡色双唇轻吐着断断续续的喘息声。  
一只手继续停留在胸口戏弄敏感的双尖，另一只则顺着平坦结实的小腹移至双腿之间。男人微勃的器物被高温手指轻碰之后立刻弹跳着站立起来，炫耀着自己的精神抖擞与活力十足。  
明明昨天晚上被自己榨的一滴都射不出来了……大魔王继续偷笑，像对待宠物一样温柔地抚摸着它的“头部”，铃口很快分泌出透明的黏液来回馈这种照顾。  
“嗯，啊”  
男人迷蒙之间翻转身体，让下肢的部位能获得更好的照顾。  
打算先给他一个小小惊喜作为对方昨晚卖力配合的奖励，大魔王钻进被单之下含住了他的小兄弟。  
还在梦乡就被大魔王拉入情欲之中，男人脸上不断变换着痛苦、欢愉和迷惑的神情，他眼睑颤动着，似乎很快就要从睡梦中清醒。  
尤其擅长口舌之技的魔王略施薄技就让对方很快缴械，淡淡腥檀的液体全收入他口中，毫不犹豫地全部咽下。  
舌尖将玉茎和唇边残留的液体舔干净，他诡笑着，带着浓厚的气味撬开对方唇舌，分享味道。  
“唔，什么味道”  
终于，睡美人睡眼惺忪，睫毛扑闪几下，开始苏醒了。  
“你的味道，宝贝”  
性感的沙哑声线发出声音，魔王紧贴着又送上一个香“甜”的吻。  
“嗯唔……龙哥……别闹了……”  
男人拒绝的语气显得软弱无力，反倒像是在撒娇和勾引。  
“宇，我想要，给我”  
朱一龙不安分的手指继续把玩着对方疲软下来的性器，口吐煽情又性感的话语诱惑对方。  
“不要……睡觉……”  
白宇翻身调整了一下姿势，打算继续好梦。  
你这样是逃不掉的。  
势在必得的大魔王歪着头，舔了下唇齿，露出邪魅一笑。

衣服散落在四周，被单被踢到了地上，房间里炽热的情爱气息遮掩住了空调的低温。  
白宇趴伏在松软床垫上已有些时辰，龙哥还骑在他身后不知魇足地卖力耕耘，赤裸肉体撞击发出刺耳的啪啪声，就像肉杵机械地拍打在肉上。  
他明明干脆地拒绝了，谁知道话音未落，某人的手指便大大方方地刺入他作晚饱受蹂躏的地方，开始扩张准备。  
他和龙哥在一夜爆红之后，各种通告代言活动纷至沓来，而危机和考验也接踵而来，幸而现在有惊无险。  
两人终于有了这一次宝贵的机会可以一同度假，远离喧嚣城市，在太平洋一个风光明媚的小岛上，躺在私人订制的豪华别墅里，出门跳到海里尽情浮潜，以及……  
可是来了两天，龙哥就把他按在床上做了两天。不只是床上，客厅的沙发，餐厅的长桌，别墅里的泳池，四人的按摩浴缸，甚至换衣间的衣柜。  
他们昨晚吃了龙虾，品了红酒，在游泳池里相拥观赏了晚霞的风光……龙哥就从游泳池一直折腾他到了床上。  
再这么做他会死的……他现在已经感觉不到下半身的存在。好吧，他在撒谎，敏感G点被龙根狠狠撞击之后，他发出情难自已地尖叫。  
“啊，嗯，要……”  
“要什么”  
咬着白宇敏感耳垂的龙哥坏心眼地故意反问。他双手紧握着白宇的腰窝，上肢与腹肌协调联动，增加下肢撞击的力度，一下又一下猛烈撞击着白宇G点，引发他停不下高潮尖叫和前端喷射。  
两人被氤氲地热气包裹着，汗水和生理泪水融合在一起，顺着肌肤的曲线滚落到床单上。  
被单，床单，枕巾，到处沾染了发情野兽的浓厚气味。  
白宇嗓音如破鼓一般沙哑，回顾之前那些羞耻的声音竟然从他的喉咙里发出，在遇到龙哥之前他绝不可能想象的到。  
太疯狂了，他太疯狂了，他为龙哥变得疯狂。  
朱一龙发现了白宇的分心，这个时候他还有精力想别的，分明就是抗议自己不够卖力！  
朱一龙坏心眼的用力顶了下胯部，像是要把自己硕大的男根整个没入，引发白宇一阵娇喘。  
“不，不要，不要了”  
白宇吃痛开始求饶。  
掰过他带着胡渣的下巴，朱一龙啃咬着他的唇瓣，堵住了他的抗议声。  
“宇，来”  
朱一龙从白宇体内撤了出来，肉穴随即收拢了起来，但褶皱四周又红又肿，实在是使用太过频繁的缘故，好在朱一龙提前做足了扩张和前戏，力道控制的刚好合适，才没让自己宝贝遭受肠道撕裂的痛苦。  
他将白宇放倒仰躺在床上，拿软枕垫在腰下，这样小穴的景色一览无余，那朱红色的菊肉鲜红明艳，穴口一张一阖吐出透明液体，晶莹透明引诱人探入。  
朱一龙深深吸了口气，倾身向前前与白宇的缠绵相吻，顺势推着自己铁杵一般的硬棍再次没入白宇体内。  
“啊……”  
“啊……”  
两人几乎同时发出叹喂之声，同时调整呼吸以适应新的姿势。  
白宇胸腔剧烈起伏着，大口大口喘着粗气。他现在脑海里放空了一切，除了龙哥之外什么都没有。  
极致快感刺激泪腺分泌大量液体，湿润了眼眶，与他硬朗的五官和粗砺的气质形成了鲜明对比。  
配以他脸上迷茫，脆弱又无助的神情，就像致人发狂的春药，更加激发别人的施虐欲。  
此刻朱一龙就深受蛊惑，他克制不住想要狠狠贯穿白宇的欲望。  
“宇……宇，我的宇，不许你再这么”  
不许你再这么放肆的诱惑别人，懂吗？你是我的？只属于我的，你的一切都属于我，不许别人染指和窥视。包括你的那些粉丝！  
朱一龙用他的实际行动宣扬着他的霸道独占欲。  
两人激战正酣，卧室里的电话声响起。朱一龙置若罔闻，一心一意投入他的本职工作，拱好自家的小白菜。  
实在无法漠视铃声的白宇只能自己接了电话，他给龙哥一个求饶的眼神：等一下，让我接完这个电话。  
“嗯……啊……好吧”  
白宇对着听筒回应了几声。  
一听就不是什么重要的事，耽误我们好事不说，白宇还那么正经，真是……朱一龙像个孩子一样闹脾气，他不等白宇挂掉电话，恶作剧地突然重重抽插两下，引发白宇一声尖叫。意识到自己干了啥，白宇瞪大眼睛赶紧拿手捂住了嘴。  
因紧张而突然收紧的内穴把体内的玉柱咬的死死的，也给龙哥带来不同寻常的刺激。尝到甜头的他故计重施，这一次白宇总算控制住了呻吟，没对着话筒叫出声来。  
他赶紧挂了电话，一拳打在龙哥胸膛上，力度虽不重却也不轻，像是真动了怒了。  
“宝贝，怎么了？玩玩都不可以啊”  
朱一龙还想用甜言蜜语哄回他来。  
“玩个屁玩，刚才电话里那个是我爹！”  
朱一龙这下哑口无言，玩大了。  
这下惨了，未来岳父对自己……  
假期这一刻，乐极生悲啊。  
“咱爸听见了？”  
“那是我爸，是的，听见了”  
“那怎么办”  
朱一龙开始抓耳挠腮起来。  
“跟他道歉呗”  
说啥？对不起，叔叔，我艹了你幸苦养育的小白菜，还一天三次。  
“电话吗？”  
“当面！”  
“当面？”  
“是的，他和沈叔叔马上就到”  
“什么？”  
我的天，我和小白的蜜月假期……  
朱一龙一头栽进游泳池里。  
【完】


End file.
